Evan Wright
Evan Wright, also known as The Writer, is one of the playable protagonists in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. He is a former journalist-turned writer, who is researching the masked maniac of the previous game. He also serves as the deuteragonist of Manny Pardo's storyline. History Evan Wright is first seen chronologically in the 1985 Hawaiian war, interviewing a military commander, before requesting two soldiers, Jacket and Beard respectively, for a press photo. Evan is later shown on November 5th at Jacket's trial, taking notes. As the court time ends for the day, he leaves and calls his friend, Manny Pardo, asking him for a location for an interview. Pardo, in slight annoyance, gives the location of a senior member of the Russian Mafia , and Evan takes a taxi to the given location. Upon arrival, he is denied entry by a VIP Guard to the mob-run casino, and attempts to merely knock him out, but accidentally kills him. He attempts CPR, to no use. He enters and tries to catch everyone's attention to the incident, but nobody responds. He incapacitates/knocks out/injures everyone in the building without killing them, and meets with Petrov. Petrov is surprised that Evan was willing to risk his life to enter, and offers him two questions and answers. He says Pardo sent him, and they both agree he isn't a good friend. He asks if the killers were vigilante, and Petrov says he doesn't believe so. He then asks what they were after, and Petrov doesn't know. Evan then leaves the scene, and meets with Pardo at a bar. Pardo buys him a beer, but Evan doesn't drink it. Pardo suggests Evan switch from the story of Jacket, to the Miami Mutilator, a now-serial killer, instead. Evan says he sometimes wonders why he hangs out with Pardo and comments that he's been a douchebag recently. Evan still thinks Pardo owes him one, and tells Pardo he's lucky he wasn't fired for incompetence and corruption. On November 11, Evan's family is absent from his house, and heads onto a Subway. He hallucinates a homeless man asking him for money, for his persona to change from himself, to Richard, to his wife. He then arrives at his destination, for the station to be overrun with a hostile gang. Again, he incapacitates everyone, including their leader. He then meets up to talk with the mother of Richter Berg. She welcomes him and gives his phone number. Evan can walk upstairs to Richter's bedroom, to find three casette tapes. These tapes are most likely 50 Blessings' calls, either directed towards Richter, or were directed towards Jacket (Richter presumably cleared the messages after killing Jacket's girlfriend and then critically wounding him). Evan then heads home to talk to Richter. He gets on the line with her son, revealed to be Richter Berg, the secondary antagonist of the original Hotline Miami game, who explains his story. He shows the history of his series of murders, in attempt to protect his mother from a genocidal terrorist group, before being arrested and put on trial. In attempt to obstruct justice and kill Richter, 50 Blessings initiated a riot, only for it to be unsuccessful and Richter escaping prison. Richter fled to Hawaii shortly after, and he asks Evan to buy his mother a plane ticket so they could meet up, with him complying. He thanks Richter for the information (dependent on player choice, either the value of family or for the information he could use for his book), and either chooses to abandon his book or his family. Evan then will die either alone typewriting, or having supper with his family. Trivia *Some fans have compared Evan Wright to Batman. *Evan Wright was named after and presumably based off of an actual journalist named Evan Wright. Category:Mature Category:Pacifists Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Officials Category:Military Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Vigilante Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Fighter